the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki
This Wiki is about The 39 Clues Message Board. If you are a Message Board Member, often shortened to Message Boarder, feel free to edit this Wiki and join it. This Wiki is an encyclopedia of all things on the MB, and we also provide basic information about the books, admins and agents. If you aren't however, feel free to look around and edit any grammatical errors. Spamming, however, is not appreciated nor tolerated. We are a reliable source of information (multiple admins have visited here and checked out their own page) for happenings on the Wiki but please keep in mind that not everything is guaranteed to be true. If you spot some incorrect information, please correct it or contact someone who can! NB: we are well aware that Scholastic will be publishing yet another 39 Clues-based series. Please note that this will not appear in our navbar, nor will there be any articles written about it. This notice is our only acknowledgement of its existence; most on our wiki are displeased with the way the 39 Clues has been milked. Simply put, the series has really been allowed to continue on for too long. ~ The Community of The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki The 39 Clues Message Board is an online tab of The 39 Clues' Website which is moderated by Scholastic. Since it first became available on August 3, 2011, the Message Board has grown and grown taking on new agents and new stories/clubs/RPs each day. Now it's big enough to deserve it's own Wiki! We are the only known “Fansite” of the Message Board on Wikia. Run by teenagers around the same age as you, we are a relaxed community for Message Boarders who wish to preserve the history of the Message Board and talk to friends (some of whom we have known for years) about things at a much faster pace than on the board itself. We ask that people find this wiki on their own, and that you do not try to lead people here. However, be aware that discussions here have the possibility of being more mature than what is generally allowed on the Message Board and that this may, obviously, not appeal to some. Alongside this, we are - in no way whatsoever - affiliated with Scholastic; all book pictures, book content, characters and the like not created by users of this site and/or the Message Board belong to them. To edit the News, go here. action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All Previously, our links and background colors were green to reflect the colour of the Unstoppable series, with the background being a tiled image of all 39 Clues logos combined. More recently, however, you will notice that the Wiki has changed its colours to blue and black, both of which pay respect to the former design of the Message Board before it was changed by Scholastic to promote the new series, Doublecross. |#default = - )/86400 round 0}} More days until... THE 39 CLUES: DOUBLECROSS BOOK 2 MISSION HINDENBURG }} Here at T39CMBW, we're quite relaxed about the content of our pages. You can make a page about anything as long as it is related to the Message Board. The content of these pages must make sense and be accurate, but you can present the information any way you wish. Have fun editing our collection of pages! To make a page, all you have to do is type the name of the Page your creating in the box below, and click 'Create a new article', and you're free to edit away!!! break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article Do you prefer the new Wiki site design, made to reflect the original classic look of the MB? Yes No Meh >>More polls! Category:Browse